Zero
"Zero" is a song by INFINITE, and the seventh and last track in their sixth mini album, Infinite Only. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 돌아서지 마 제발 잊지 마 우린 zero에서 시작했지만 누구보다 더 하나였잖아 아직은 맘이 따뜻해 난 너에게 꽃잎 흩날리던 날 나누었던 우리의 추억들을 남기고 떠나지 마 나를 타락시킬지 몰라 60억 분의 1이잖아 우연일 수가 없잖아 그중에 우리 만난 건 기적일 테니까 절대 끝나지 않게 네가 떠나지 않게 우리 추억이 재로 변하지 않도록 마지막이 뻔하지 않게 함께 영원할 수 있게 너 없인 아무 의미 없단 걸 알잖아 Oh 널 붙잡으려 목놓아 불러봐도 너는 못 봐 우린 zero zero zero now 아직은 절대 나 너를 못 놔 내가 뭘 더해도 그대로 너와 나눌 수 있는 게 없네 제자리 그때로 되풀이 돼도 이 문제의 답을 내릴 수 없네 특별했던 날들도 너 없이 곱하면 0이 되잖아 가지 마 떠나지 마 나를 타락시킬지 몰라 60억 분의 1이잖아 우연일 수가 없잖아 그중에 우리 만난 건 기적일 테니까 절대 끝나지 않게 네가 떠나지 않게 우리 추억이 재로 변하지 않도록 마지막이 뻔하지 않게 함께 영원할 수 있게 너 없인 아무 의미 없단 걸 알잖아 함께한 날을 세어봐 (Don’t say goodbye, girl) 별처럼 셀 수도 없잖아 (Don’t say goodbye, girl) 수많은 날들이 그 빛을 잃어버리게 되잖아 멀어지지 마 널 향한 내 맘은 아직 시작도 안 했으니까 절대 끝나지 않게 네가 떠나지 않게 우리 추억이 재로 변하지 않도록 마지막이 뻔하지 않게 함께 영원할 수 있게 너 없인 아무 의미 없단 걸 알잖아 |-|Romanization= doraseoji ma jebal ijji ma urin zeroeseo sijakhaessjiman nuguboda deo hanayeossjanha ajigeun mami ttatteushae nan neoege kkotnip heutnallideon nal nanueotdeon uriui chueokdeureul namgigo tteonaji ma nareul taraksikilji molla yuksipeok bunui ilijanha uyeonil suga eopsjanha geujunge uri mannan geon gijeogil tenikka jeoldae kkeutnaji anhge nega tteonaji anhge uri chueogi jaero byeonhaji anhdorok majimagi ppeonhaji anhge hamkke yeongwonhal su itge neo eopsin amu uimi eopsdan geol aljanha Oh neol butjabeuryeo moknoha bulleobwado neoneun mot bwa urin zero zero zero now ajigeun jeoldae na neoreul mot nwa naega mwol deohaedo geudaero neowa nanul su itneun ge eopsne jejari geuttaero doepuri dwaedo i munjeui dabeul naeril su eopsne teukbyeolhaetdeon naldeuldo neo eopsi gophamyeon yeongi doejanha gaji ma tteonaji ma nareul taraksikilji molla yuksipeok bunui ilijanha uyeonil suga eopsjanha geujunge uri mannan geon gijeogil tenikka jeoldae kkeutnaji anhge nega tteonaji anhge uri chueogi jaero byeonhaji anhdorok majimagi ppeonhaji anhge hamkke yeongwonhal su itge neo eopsin amu uimi eopsdan geol aljanha hamkkehan nareul seeobwa (Don’t say goodbye, girl) byeolcheoreom sel sudo eopsjanha (Don’t say goodbye, girl) sumanheun naldeuri geu bicceul ilheobeorige doejanha meoreojiji ma neol hyanghan nae mameun ajik sijakdo an haesseunikka jeoldae kkeutnaji anhge nega tteonaji anhge uri chueogi jaero byeonhaji anhdorok majimagi ppeonhaji anhge hamkke yeongwonhal su itge neo eopsin amu uimi eopsdan geol aljanha |-|English= Don’t turn your back on me, please, don’t forget. We started from zero, But we were “one” with each other more than anyone else My heart is still warm for you Don’t leave me behind With the memories we shared on that day When the petals were scattering It might just ruin me You’re just one among 6 billion, It couldn’t just be by chance The fact that we met Has to be a miracle So it will never end So you won’t leave me So our memories won’t change to ashes So our end won’t be cliche So we can be together forever You know that it’s all meaningless without you Oh, even if I try to hold you back By calling to you with all my strength, you won’t see me We’re zero, zero, zero now I still can’t let you go, no matter what No matter what I add to us, I still have nothing I can share with you Even if we rewind to that time I can’t find the answer to this problem Even all of those special days End up as zero when multiplied without you Don’t go, don’t leave me It might just ruin me You’re just one among 6 billion, It couldn’t just be by chance The fact that we met Has to be a miracle So it will never end So you won’t leave me So our memories won’t change to ashes So our end won’t be cliche So we can be together forever You know that it’s all meaningless without you Count the days we spent together (Don’t say goodbye, girl) They’re countless, like the stars (Don’t say goodbye, girl) All of those days will end up losing their light Don’t drift away, my true feelings for you Haven’t even started yet So it will never end So you won’t leave me So our memories won’t change to ashes So our end won’t be cliche So we can be together forever You know that it’s all meaningless without you Category:Songs